dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lana X: The Ladybot
Lana X: The Labybot is a 2003 El Kadsreian sci-fi action tokuatsu superhero film directed by Pasi Peure, written by Fred Abrams, produced by El TV Kadsre Films and Toei Company and it was distributed by El TV Kadsre Films and it was released on July 13, 2003. It is the 33rd Technic Heroes installment. It is the first Lana X movie. It is the first Technic Heroes movie to have main female character. The film was liked by critics and was nominated for many awards. Plot Lana Reeve is Lana X, the female ladybot starts with a creation of female superpowers with the chooseable rainbow supercolors and butterflies. Where she lives in El Kadsre City and she takes trips to Sentan, Japan and Philippines occasionally. When they meet Lana X's friends at the University of El Kadsre to teach her professional technic powers within butterflies. The evil Team Virake and Junori with her leader Aliquez and alien robots tries to take over El Kadsre, Sentan, Japan and Philippines, destroys the Lana X's world, kidnapping friends including Josh, hypnotizing the teams, and steals Lana X's things, items, armor, diamonds, and powers. Also they attempt to assassinate Lana X. It will make miserable and she was imprisoned for punishment and trying to destroy evil forces. Lana X would need to rescue friends, save things, train`and regain her powers by destroying Team Virake, Junori, Dark Combat, alien robots, and her leader Aliquez using her powers, lasers, and sparks. After destroying the Team Virake and Junori by using her powers with her teams, Lana X going back to her home and reunited them with friends. Cast * Kelly Sanchez as Lana Reeve/Lana X * Michael Fordham as Andrew Andres * Denise Swift as Julianna Reeve * Kathy Tolentino as Hannah Reeve * John Gordon as John Reeve * Nick Johnson as Josh Anderson * Donald Hijoshi as Anthrodox * Kenshi Tarijima as Toro Gutz * Jojie Marco as Isabel Ricketts * Jobelle Hamilton as Samantha Gwen * Nancy Davis Lopez as Aliquez * Shinkto Migori as Jazz-Kun * Piper Jarvis as Helena * Hakari Yamashita as Tracy * Marcel Casey as Egozo * Subas Herrero as Mr. Den, the Sentanese Guy * Bea Alonzo as Young Filipina student * Kris Aquino as Krissy, the Philippine actress Production and release The movie was started in late-2000 and filming lasted from February 25 to December 8, 2002. The movie was filmed in some scenes in Australia, Japan, Philippines and United States and shot mostly in El Kadsre and Sentan. Taro Yamada was originally supposed to pot ray Mr. Den, but after his 2001 death, he was replaced by Filipino actor Subas Herrero. The film was released on DVD, VHS, SP-VHS, MovieTime, Netflix and digital download on November 2003 while the extended version released on January 26, 2005 as part of the Technic Heroes Extended Pack Volume 3. The film was released on Blu-ray disc on October 14, 2008. Reception The film has positive reviews. The film was commercially successful at it has peaked #1 at El Kadsre Movie Chart. It was also successful in most countries such as Australia, Brazil, India, Japan, Mahri, New Zealand, Philippines, Sentan, Singapore, Vicnora, and YinYangia, etc. This led to the sequel released in 2004. It was competed with other female heroine robot movies, such as MikaBotz, etc. The film was popular for younger Technic Heroes users. Category:El Kadsreian films Category:El Kadsre Category:Technic Category:El TV Kadsre Category:2003 films Category:2003 Category:Tokusatsu films Category:Tokuatsu Category:Fictional films Category:Technic Heroes Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:Article stubs Category:Films Category:Films shot in the Philippines Category:Films shot in El Kadsre Category:Films shot in Australia Category:Films shot in Japan Category:Films shot in Sentan Category:Films shot in United States Category:Sentan